Brilliance of Fate
by James Young
Summary: The mission to rescue Asuna went wrong, everyone is either turned to stone or on the verge of death. Nodoka and Yue are desperate for a way to make this stop. However, the Shinigami gives them a chance. Making a friend? Sure, easy enough. Being turned into 6 year olds? Not ideal, but okay. Being thrown into a bath with a 6 year old Naruto? Okay... maybe that was going a bit far.


Brilliance of Fate

Prologue – How it all Began

* * *

How did it come to this? Why did it come to this? How could this have happened? What caused all of this to happen? Was it possible to stop this from going on? Those were the questions racing through the mind of Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki was as their minds skipped through the events that they had been in. Storming into the base of their enemies hadn't been the best move that they could have made, but it was one that was needed to be done at the time. To rescue Asuna Kagurazaki and to stop the destruction of the Magic World, it seemed so simple at the time, but they knew that there would be casualties, just not this many.

Beatrix Monroe got petrified trying to save her classmate Yue from suffering the same fate as she was about to, by jumping in the way and taking three petrification darts to the chest. Yuna Akashi after shooting numerous darts took one to the hand in order to protect Makie Sasaki who was getting the Great Grand Master Key, getting petrified.

Sayo Aisaka took a dart to the chest to defend Nodoka against one, getting petrified herself. Kotaro Inugami currently out of action, after taking a stone spike to the stomach, trying to distract Fate Averruncus, who had been blasted by the Satellite Cannon that came with Chachamaru's Pactio with Negi Springfield and then due to trying to stop Quintum, the Averruncus of Wind, who blew him aside with ease.

Chachamaru Karakuri, broken into three pieces at least at the hands of Quartum, the Averruncus of Fire. Kaede was beaten as well, at the hands of Quintum, after getting the Great Grand Master Key back from his hands, whether she was dead or alive remained to be seen. Even Asakura had been taken care of by Quintum with ease; her Pactio seemed to have no effect on the boy.

Even Yue herself had tried to fight back, but she and Makie Sasaki were merely blown aside with ease, it wasn't too long afterwards that Natsumi Murakami had been put out of the picture either, Qunitum having taken care of the three above. Ku Fei had been frozen by Sextum, the Averruncus of Water, who merely thought that it was easiest that way to get rid of her.

Chisame Hasegawa, Akira Okochi, Ako Izumi, Konoka Konoe and Chamo were currently drowning at the hands of Sextum, who wanted to see them all suffer before they died.

Haruna Saotome, Misora Kasuga, Cocone Fatima Rosa, Collete Fallendolle, Mei Sakura and Takane D. Goodman were currently being chased by Quartum, who was currently toying with them, knowing that he could have killed from the word go with ease, but wanting to take his time and have some fun with them. Negi Springfield, was currently out of it as well, showing no signs of coming back any time soon.

Yue and Nodoka had somehow managed to find each other again and wanted to do something, just anything if it meant that they could save their friends, and teacher.

"Stop!" Yue screamed at the top of her lung, eyes filling with tears, as she grabbed hold of Nodoka's hand tightly, if they were going to die, then they would die together! She waited for the killing blow, but it never came, she kept her eyes shut tightly expecting it to be coming, but it still didn't arrive. Where was the pain of death? Why wasn't she dead yet? Slowly, Yue opened her eyes and looked ahead, only to flinch when she realized just how close she had been to dying, the attack that was about the be hit was barely an inch away from her left eye. She head Nodoka panting heavily, looking like she had just been screaming, which wasn't too much of a surprise. It was at that moment that she realized something. Time, had literally stopped dead in its tracks.

"Nodoka," Yue uttered suddenly.

"Yea?" Nodoka's voice was being there, merely a whisper, sounding horrified at just how close she and Yue had been to dying.

"How are we still alive?" Yue asked bluntly, knowing that they should not have survived past this point, almost hoping and asking for a reason, begging for something to tell them that this was just a cruel joke, and/or this was a nightmare and that they were about to wake up now.

"**Kukukukuku. How many times I have heard that question, but it never gets boring, it merely gets more entertaining.**" A demonic voice chuckled to itself, causing the two girls to freeze in fear, before they slowly turned to the side, only to be greeted by the site of a giant being that was currently licking his blade hungrily. "**It merely makes me feel hungrier as I looked at my prey, my next meal."**

"W-what are you!?" Yue and Nodoka uttered out in horror, the being had purple skin, white hair and was currently wearing a white cloak and had two red horns sticking out of the two pieces of his hair.

"**I am the Shinigami! And I am here for the souls of your friends and enemies that are going to die here." **The demonic creature cackled in delight, making the two girls pale. Nodoka quickly opened her book and suddenly the image of the Shinigami started to appear, but it was merely scribbles as well as a buzzing noise. The creature of death glared down at the girl. "**I'm not sure whether to reward you for your bravery or kill you for the insult of trying to read my mind, little girl!"**

"Wait! What if... what if we did a task for you, in exchange for the lives of our friends ... would that be suitable for your needs?!" Yue blurted out suddenly, causing the demonic creature to look at the girl curiously.

"**... I'm listening."** The Shinigami allowed, sounding interested in what the girl before him had to offer.

"What if... you needed us to do a task that you couldn't do yourself? Something that you have needed to do or have had someone asking you to do," Yue offered quickly.

"We would be happy to do so, if it meant that you would keep out friends alive!" Nodoka added quickly.

"**Why would I have such a thing that you..." **The Shinigami started, only to stop in mid-sentence when he remembered something, not too long again that he had been asked to do, by the last man who summoned him, six years to be exact.

"_Shinigami-sama..." One Minato Namikaze gasped out, knowing that he was going to die soon, but it didn't matter to him, he needed to get this out. "I need... a favour."_

"_**What else could you possible want?"**__ The Shinigami sighed in annoyance, wondering what else this blond haired man could want._

"_I need you... I want you to find... some friends that could help... my son, Naruto Uzumaki..." Minato gasped out, barely there anymore, his wife Kushina, laid dead at his side, had asked him to requested this._

"_**What an earth for?"**__ The Shinigami asked impatiently._

"_I have a bad feeling... that my son will not... be treated as a hero... as I wish them to... but feel the fox... that he keeps at bay." Minato uttered out, losing his battle to keep them out. "Please... this is my last request... Shinigami-sama."_

"_**...**__" The Reaper of Death looked down at Minato just as he was about to die. "__**I'll see what I can do."**_

The Shinigami wondered how he was going to solve that problem, but realized something.

'_I knew that I forgotten about something, but still I could use these girls to good use after all.'_ The Shinigami thought to himself

"**Very well, I do believe that I have a job that only you can do."** The Shinigami announced to the two girls, who looked surprised. "**In exchange for this, I will leave your friends alive."**

"Thank you Shinigami-sama!" Yue and Nodoka thanked the demonic creature and bowed to him, showing their thanks.

"**Don't thank me yet, you don't even know what the job I have for you is yet."** Shinigami told them both. "**The job I have in mind is to be there for someone."**

"..." Nodoka and Yue stared at the Shinigami in silence for a moment, before they blinked, looking confused.

"We need to... be there for someone?" Nodoka asked.

"As in, be a friend for someone?" Yue asked, sounding surprised.

"**Indeed."** The Shinigami nodded. "**I will also allow you to keep your artefacts and put them to good use in this world."**

"This world? Does that mean that you're sending us to another world?" Yue asked, looking really surprised by the turn of events.

"**Indeed."** The Shinigami confirmed this, looking down at them in... what seemed to be in amusement. "**And I will be changing you into six year old girls."**

"Huh?"

"EH?"

"**Well, my task for you is to be there for a boy called Naruto Uzumaki, it won't take long for you to know why," **Shinigami told them their mission before he suddenly clicked his fingers and changed to the two girls before him, in a cloud of smoke they suddenly found themselves changed into six year old girls again.

"Damn it!" Yue cursed. "Now we'll have to go through puberty again!"

"... Did we ever finish it in the first place?" Nodoka asked.

"No..." Yue looked away. "But it means that we'll be going through it for a second time... and I hated it the first time round!"

"**I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear that and just send you off." **Shinigami scratched his chin. **"Goodbye now."**

"Wait!" Yue screamed, but she never got to ask her question because she and Nodoka disappeared in a flash of white light.

* * *

A six year old Naruto sighed as he relaxed in his bath, he was getting annoyed by the constant stupidity that the villagers were showing time and time again, how was he meant to fix the problem that he had caused if they didn't tell him what it was in the first place!

"Stupid bastards, I really don't want to have to deal with anything else today." Naruto cursed to himself. Suddenly a bright light appeared above his bath, causing the six year old boy to look up with puzzled look on his face. The next moment he knew was that two people had come out of the light and fallen into his bath, causing water to splash everywhere, the screams that he had heard were definitely from girls, that much he knew, but why had that appeared from the bright light that just happened to appear above his bath.

"Oww, Yue-chan, that really hurt." A shy sounding girl's voice broke the silence, making Naruto wonder if that shy girl from his class had done something.

"I know, Nodoka, I know." A voice calm sounding girl's voice broke the silence. Naruto blinked, and the girls blinked back, he had two six year old girls falling into his bath, with now soaking wet clothes. Naruto did the first thing that his six year old mind told him to.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, and he could tell that the girls were screaming too. But that didn't seem too important at the moment.

"Who the hell are you!? What the hell are you doing here?! How did you get here!? And why are you in my bath!" Naruto screamed out questions, trying to cover himself up, feeling more than a little embarrassed with what was going on at the moment.

"I don't even know half of the answers myself!" Yue shouted back, as she and Nodoka scrambled out of the bath.

"W-we're sorry... for interrupting your bath!" Nodoka apologized, sounding really nervous as she and Yue ran out of the door.

"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto shouted as he chased them, before he shivered having forgotten to put some clothes on. "God damn it!" Naruto shouted, before he got some clothes on and charged into his bedroom, where Nodoka happened to be, causing the blond to charge into the poor girl, knocking them both to the ground. It just so happen that Nodoka had used her artefact to find out the name of the blond just as he was coming into the room, causing the thoughts of the young boy to appear in her book, something that Yue noted.

(Naruto Uzumaki) Date 10th of October. What else could go wrong today? First I get a load of verbal abuse from some of the villagers as usual and I get ignored by the rest of them. But now I have two girls my age in my home trying to steal some stuff? Something about that seems really wrong in my opinion, but what motivation could they have to be wanting to steal some stuff from me? Did I upset these girls like I seem to upset everyone else? Or did their parents order them to do so? Or is it something else? Do I really deserve to die?

Yue stared down at the entry, which had a chibi Naruto in the top corner crying to himself, wondering if he had done something bad in the world that he deserve all that he was getting. She felt sick, really sick, the thought of a child who was merely six years old thinking this just felt wrong, completely and utterly wrong in her opinion. She could tell that Nodoka had seen the entry before she had been taken down by Naruto, because of the fact that she was crying (which could have also been caused by the impact of hitting the ground the way she did), but also the fact that she was hugging him, almost trying to comfort the boy that was currently on top of her. Speaking of which,

"That position looks really wrong, Nodoka." Yue told her best friend suddenly, who seem to realize herself just how bad the position that they were in looked, and squeaked before she pushed Naruto off of her, looking away in embarrassment. Naruto was on the floor, staring at the two girls in the same room as him with a confused look on his face. He seemed to be trying to figure out why he had been hugged by Nodoka and most of all, what was going on.

"Why are you here... in my home?" Naruto asked, sounding really confused, causing the two girls to look at each other, before nodding.

"You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?" Yue asked the boy softly, looking curious.

"Y-yeah... why do you want to know?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well... we... we would like... we would like to be your... be your friends, Naruto." Nodoka uttered out, causing the blond to blink in surprise. These girls, had wanted to be his friends? That was the reason that they were here, the reason that they had appeared in thin air, when they had come out of that light.

"Why did you come out of that light?" Naruto asked, looking really curious about why that had happened.

"We don't know." Yue lied perfectly, keeping a straight face as she said this.

"Aww, that sucks." Naruto sighted to himself.

(Naruto Uzumaki) Date 10th of October. Am I about to get some friends? Really? That's great news! I've always wanted some friends ... but will I have to reveal my true self to them? I don't think that they'll mind, since they want to be my friends and all. Still, it wouldn't help for me to ask them before I do so, would it?

... I hate being lonely.

Yue and Nodoka saw that entry in Nodoka's diary and looked at each other, before they suddenly embraced Naruto with a hug, each of them at both sides of the small blond, who blinked and wondered if they had somehow read his mind or something, but couldn't find a reason to be able to say that they could. So in the end he just allowed himself to relax in the hug, liking what it felt like and wanting more. He allowed a blank and content look to flash across his face, he didn't know why, but he felt safe, safer than he had ever done so before.

"Thank you." Naruto uttered suddenly, causing the girls to look at him, but not releasing the boy, who seemed so content with being in their hug.

"Naruto, do you know how to cook?" Nodoka asked softly, making Naruto blink, before he looked at the girl.

"Not really, I just have ramen all the time, because it's all that I can afford." Naruto admitted, causing the two girls to grimace and look at each other.

"Naruto, we're going to teach you how to cook." Yue declared. There was something about the way that she had said it and the look in her eyes that made Naruto pale and wonder why he felt a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Yue and Nodoka to find the reason that Naruto couldn't afford anything other than ramen on most days, it wasn't too hard to find it either. They had done a test run, when Nodoka or Yue had gone in the shops to buy things with the money that Naruto had been given, they could buy them easily, no problem. But when Naruto went into the shop, they were overpricing him by at least 2-3 times the amount that it would normally cost. Needless to say that the girls were furious when they found out about this, and told Naruto to let them do the shopping for now on, until they could find a solution where he could change his identity and trick the villagers into thinking that he was someone else. The girls also found out that Naruto wasn't allowed into the library either, much to their horror and told Naruto that they would deal with that as well. He wasn't complaining mind you, but he was starting think that they were looking after him more than he was them, even if they were now staying in his place after all. When he brought this up, they had said not to worry about it and that it was the least that they could do.

The girls had also taken it upon themselves to teach Naruto the basics of everything that they could through their limited knowledge, from maths, to Japanese, to English, even more things like science as well, and they brought back numerous books from the library around Konoha to help them teach the young boy about everything that he would need to know. Yes, he still had to wait for two years before he could do anything, but that didn't mean that they couldn't try and learn something else in the meantime. Naruto had come home one day, after telling them that he had been going around through the garbage, much to the girls' disgust and happened to find more than a couple of books about being a ninja.

"How to learn about controlling your chakra," Nodoka read out one of the titles of the books that Naruto had taken out of the trash.

"How to use the basic academy techniques, in simple steps," Yue read out another title of one of the other books that the blond had brought home.

"Why were you going through the garbage, Naruto-kun?" Nodoka asked softly, but Naruto paled, seeing the hidden fury in her eyes.

"I... I... I..." Naruto muttered something under his breath, but it wasn't something that either Nodoka or Yue could hear.

"What was that?" Yue asked softly.

"I... I..." They still couldn't hear him.

"I'm not upset with you, but what you've been forced to do." Nodoka told the boy, who looked up, no longer feeling really bad.

"I... needed to do so in order to get some food, sometimes." Naruto admitted softly, looking really embarrassed by what he was saying. Nodoka and Yue looked at each other.

"Go... have a bath Naruto. I'm sure everyone knows you need it." Yue told the boy, who nodded slowly, before racing into the bathroom and locking it behind him. "How do you think he's survived this long?"

"I don't know." Nodoka uttered softly, her voice sounding stern. "But I know one thing. We're gonna help Naruto for the rest of the way, it was lucky we came at the time we did."

"Yea, I guess that it was good that we were sent here to help, wasn't it?" Yue whispered softly.

"I'm happy we're here now, makes me feel like we can help." Nodoka admitted softly, before she looked at the books. "You have a spell that can clean the books?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Yue grinned at her best friend.

* * *

Naruto had finished his bath and was just getting dressed, when the bathroom door was being knocked on excitedly, causing the blond to blink.

"Naruto, we've found something that can help you out!" Nodoka called to him excitedly, making the blond quickly open the door, looking around quickly.

"Where is it? What is it that can help me out?" Naruto asked quickly.

"These books you found in the garbage!" Yue told the blond, who blinked in surprise. "There's a jutsu that allows you to change your appearance! We could finally take you with us to get what you want!"

"R-really?" Naruto's eyes widened when the book the forced into his face, it was nice and clean now, something that surprised him, but he didn't care at the moment, he looked at the page that he was reading. "This jutsu allows the user to transform either themselves of another object into an appearance of another person, object or animal." Naruto only read that much, and looked at the instructions. It looked so simple that even an idiot could do it, something about this book that made him grin in excitement. "I hit the jackpot, didn't I?"

"Yes Naruto, you did."

* * *

**Prologue Finished.**

**I'm making this an annoying pattern at the moment. I re-upload a story that I have previously deleted because I want to give myself more roads to travel in the future and simply because I am prone to make quick decisions driven by emotions.**

**Yes, there were things that I could have improved from last time around, but deleting the story altogether isn't the answer. **

**I get asked if I will ever bring back the original "A Lover's Vampire", and the answer to that is no. Why not? Well... that story was just rushed and I have created "A Vampire's Lover: Revamped Version" for that reason, even then, I will be rewriting that story, so I can add stuff in that 15 year time-skip between Evangeline being sealed by Nagi and Naruto travelling with Negi (as a fox) in an attempt to find her.**

**I could spend a lot of time explaining my reasons for all of the mistakes that I have made in the past, but it really wouldn't matter too much in the end, since it would just end up with me trying to find excuses for what I am doing.**

**Also, I have a reason for wanting to have a break from writing fan-fiction. I'm waiting for the Naruto, Bleach and One Piece manga to eventually end. **

**Yes, I know that might be a long while off yet, but I can't help but feel patient about these sorts of things. Plus, I'm now actually working and earning money and I'm making YouTube videos, where I have uploaded at least one video a day since 29/1/13 or 1/29/13 for you Americans.**

**Anyway, I'm going to stop rambling on about things that you probably don't care about, but I just wanted to clear a few things up with everyone, because I got asked a lot of questions about my lack of updates in the past. I just keep piling projects onto my shoulders and that up my time, that is all.**

**It's still a major reason mind you, but I thought that you guys should be let into the reason why.**

**Until next time, goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
